Amazing SpiderMan: Back to Basics
by Sarcasmic
Summary: Taking place after Origin of Species, I create my own version of the Amazing Spider-Man run.    Updated monthly, with cover art
1. Rude Awakening

So this is a collaboration between me and my friends

Every Month, I'm attempting to put a Spider-Man related story (both in script and short story format for those who don't feel like reading a script), while my other friends will be doing cover art and editing the stories.

For this first month, it's all unedited and I only have one cover artist, but starting next month, editors and a minmum of two cover artists will become the norm for this.

An Amazing Cover by Madison Vasquez, can be found by viewing kaoruhasunama's profile on DeviantArt.

Issue 648: Rude Awakening

Story by: Shaun Martineau

Cover Art by: Madison Vasquez

Desired Artist(Panels): Chris Bachalo

**Page One**

**Top Left Panel:** A torn Spider-Man mask resides by a pool of dirty water. The sky is cloudy, indicating an incoming storm. The pages are drawn gritty, blending colors together, roughly to give it the gritty and ugly look.

**The remainder of the page: **An unconscious man (Peter Parker) is lying on his side, half in the pool of dirty water from the previous panel. Peter has long unkempt hair (reminiscent of Peter Petrelli from season one of Heroes). His clothes are casual and torn. The only indication of Spider-Man is the torn mask from the first panel.  
In the bottom left, there are the following captions: Amazing Spider-Man 648, Rough Beginnings (Part one of Four): Rude Awakening

**Page Two**

**Top Left Panel:** The entire panel is narrow and long, and is black, filled with white narration.  
**Peter(Narration):** Imagine, if you will, waking up with no idea where you are. We've all been there. But eventually, you remember and reality sets in…  
**Top Right Panel:** A close up of Peter's face, with his eye opening.  
**The Middle Panel:** Peter is rising up out of the puddle, his hands in the murky shallows. Above him is another narration box.  
**Peter(Narration): But what if reality never sets in?  
Peter:** Where am I?  
**Bottom Panel: **Peter is looking into the murky water and staring at a distorted reflection of himself in the water. A caption box is once again above this.  
**Peter(Narration):** What if you can't even remember yourself?  
**Peter: **Who am I?

**Page Three**

**Top/Middle Left Panel:** Peter has now risen to his feet and is looking up to the skies.  
**Peter(Narration): **I don't remember anything at all. Who I am, how old, where I live, and yet I can tell those are storm clouds rolling in and I should find shelter soon…  
**Top/Middle Middle Panel:** This panel is simply Peter looking down at the torn Spider-Man mask.  
**Top/Middle Right Panel:** Peter looks behind him and sees skyscrapers standing like giants in the background, while there is a group of homeless people scurrying around in front of him.  
**Peter(Narration)**: I also know this is a bad part of… wherever I am. These men before me are homeless and sadly some are better clothed than myself. But I know one thing for sure…  
**Bottom Panel:** Peter is walking toward the homeless folks, leaving the mask behind (emphasis on the mask)  
**Peter(Narration):** … The answer to who I am isn't here.

**Page Four**

**Top Panel:** The homeless are running away as Peter approaches them. There is a makeshift fire (a burning garbage can) they all abandon.  
**Peter(Narration):** I bet this bodes well for me…  
**Middle/Bottom Left Panel:** This one is shot over Peter's shoulder and he is yelling at the homeless, who are fading away into the distance.  
**Peter:** "Hey! Hold up!"  
**Middle Right Panel:** Peter is standing by the fire, apparently alone. (There is a faint outline of someone on the other end of the fire, barely noticeable through the flames)  
**Peter(Narration):** So much for answers here… What happened to unity among the homeless brotherhood?  
**Bottom Right Panel:** Peter spots a slumbering homeless man, using a newspaper as a blanket and moves toward him.  
**Peter(Narration):** Got'cha

**Page Five**

**Top Panel: **Peter is reaching toward the drunk. He is wearing a battered red toque with Rolland stitched in green on it. He seems to be asleep and has a grizzled dirty white beard.  
**Peter(Narration):** What the hell do I say?  
**Peter: **Umm…  
**Bottom Left Panel:** The homeless man grabs Peter's hand  
**Bottom Middle Panel:** The homeless man pulls Peter forward with surprising strength.  
**Bottom Right Panel: **A close-up of the homeless man's face. He is clear out of his mind, with bloodshot veins, grizzled white beard, several wrinkles and yellow teeth covered in grim. Spit is spraying out of his mouth, as he is yelling something  
**Rolland:** *Random Spanish*

**Page Six**

**Top Panel:** Peter tries to break free of Rolland's grasp, but only succeeds in pulling him up.  
**Middle Left:** Peter succeeds in pushing the man off him and back into the ground.  
**Peter(Narration):** This guy is insane!  
**Middle Middle Panel:** Peter turns away and proceeds to move away from Rolland.  
**Middle Right Panel:** Rolland continues to scream Spanish, emphasis on the word El Diablo. We also see Peter's face as he recognizes this word.  
**Bottom Left Panel:** This one is narrow and takes up a large portion of the bottom of the page. Peter is standing over the homeless man, who is holding up his newspaper to Peter.  
**Peter:** "Did you just call me the devil?"  
**Peter(Narration):** Wait, how did I know that?  
**Bottom Right Panel: **We do a close up of the newspaper. It's a memorial of Nightcrawler, but we focus mainly on the image of Nightcrawler on the front page.

**Page Seven**

**Top Panel:** Behind Peter, we see a group of men moving towards a pier in the background. One of them has a suitcase in his hand and is shouting.  
**Suitcase:** "Hey you Mooks! Let's get a move on!"  
**Middle Left Panel: **Peter turns away from Rolland, still holding the paper, and heads toward the men.  
**Peter(Narration):** Maybe these guys will have an answer. At the very least, they seem sane.  
**Middle Right: **We see a close up of one of the men walking and his jacket hooks behind his holstered gun.  
**Bottom Panel:** Peter is nearing the group of men and one of them points him to the suitcase holding one.

**Page Eight**

**Top Panel:** The Suitcase guy is now approaching Peter and addressing him. Peter slides the newspaper into the back pocket of his torn jeans and slides his hair back.  
**Suitcase: **"Yo Buddy, can we help you? Because unless it's important, you better scram."  
**Peter(Narration):** Don't sound stupid now…  
**Peter:** "I'm kind of lost…"  
**Middle Panel Left:** The suitcase man is laughing now  
**Peter(Narration):** Good job… now you look like an idiot.  
**Middle Panel Right:** Suitcase has turned to address his men now  
**Suitcase:** "Did you hear that boys? Our buddy here is lost, probably forgot to hold his Momma's hand or sumthing."  
**Peter:** "Buddy? Do we know each other?"  
**Last Panel: **Suitcase is staring incredulously at Peter, who has a hopeful expression on. We can see the others gathering closer to Suitcase.  
**Guy in background:** "Yo, Is this guy for real?"  
**Suitcase:** "Look here chump, we don't know each other. In fact, you never saw us here. Why don't you go run back to where you belong and pretend like none of this ever happened.  
**Peter (Narration):** I wish I could.

**Page Nine**

**The entire page is Peter standing next to Suitcase and is one big conversation between them. The others have encircled them, but we don't see an entire person in the panel, aside from Peter and Donnie**  
**Peter:** "Look, I can't remember who I am…"  
**Suitcase:** "Not my problem, now scram…"  
**Peter:** "And I just had a homeless man attack me and…"  
**Random Guy (left):** "Yo Donnie, think he's working for the coppers?"  
**Donnie:** "Scram Chump, before I get mad."  
**Random Guy(Right): **"Check him for a wire Donnie!"  
**Peter:** "I have nowhere to go though…"

**Page Ten**

**Top/Middle Panel Left:** We see Peter and Donnie in the same pose as last picture, but Donnie is clearly pissed now.  
**Peter:** "Please…"  
**Top/Middle Panel Middle:** Donnie beckons Peter forth and we see him reach down to his hip.  
**Donnie:** "Obviously you won't listen to logic."  
**Top/Middle Panel Right:** There is a tingling sense going on in the back of Peter's head (shown on the page in some fashion) and we no longer see Donnie in the panel.  
**Bottom Panel:** Peter is now knocked flat on the ground and we see Donnie standing up, holding a gun backwards in his hand, having just pistol whipped Peter.  
**Peter(Narration):** What the hell was that tingling sensation? Was it trying to warn me…

**Page Eleven**

**The entire page is Donnie standing over Peter with his gun pointed down at Peter's head, as it starts to rain.**  
**Donnie:** "Should have minded your own business. Got any last words?"  
**Peter (Narration):** Well this went from good to great… Seriously, I'm going to die and I'm thinking sarcastic thoughts?

**Page Twelve**

**Top Left Panel:** We see the bullet load into the chamber  
**Top Middle Panel: **The bullet exits the gun  
**Top Right Panel: **We see a shot of Peter's face and the tingling sense going off  
**Peter (Narration):** Move it!  
**Middle Panel:** Peter does a cartwheel backwards, faster than any man should be able to, and the bullet slams into the ground where he just was.  
**Bottom Panel: **Peter grabs Donnie by his arm with one hand and the gun by the other and flips him onto the ground behind him.  
**Peter (Narration):** Oh my god… How did I do that?

**Page Thirteen**

**Top Panel:** We see Peter looking shocked and the gun is on the ground beside him.  
**Middle Panel Left: **We see Donnie rising slowly, brushing dirt of his clothes and reaching into his pocket.  
**Middle Panel Right:** We see a close up of Donnie's hand, clutching a knife and a look of anger on his face.  
**Bottom Panel:** Peter, with his back still to Donnie has moved the upper half of his body to the left, while Donnie's knife is plunged to the right. We can see the Spider-sense indication from before.

**Page Fourteen**

**Top Panel:** Peter faces Donnie and Donnie continue to stab Peter, who dodges with ease.  
**Bottom, Left Panel:** Peter punches Donnie in the face, knocking him to the ground.  
**Bottom, Right Panel:** We see Donnie clutching his eye in pain.  
**Donnie:** "What are you chumps waiting for? Shoot this %^$!"

**Page Fifteen**

**Top Panel:** The men all proceed to pull out handguns and circle around Peter, leaving a single opening behind him.  
**Peter (Narration):** Oh Come on…  
**Donnie (Caption Box):** "Shoot that mother#%$#$!"  
**Middle Panel:** Peter back flips behind him and rolls to the side, as bullets tear up the ground.  
**Peter (Narration):** Oh my god, oh my god, don't stop moving.  
**Bottom Panel: **Peter rolls toward the enemies, catching them off guard, and there is a brief stand still in the firing of bullets.

**Page Sixteen**

**Top Left Panel:** Peter grabs the nearest crook by the collar and lifts him up off the guard. Their hair is plastered to their foreheads from the rain and the man looks scared.  
**Top Middle Panel:** The man tries to smack him with his pistol, but Peter dodges with ease. Peter raises his fist…  
**Donnie (Caption Box):** "I said shoot him!"  
**Top Right Panel:** Peter throws the guy to the side, out of the bullet's path and leaps toward the next guy.  
**Peter (Narration):** They'd really kill one of their own to get me? What is wrong with these people!  
**Bottom panel:** Peter is leaping from man to man, punching and elbowing them and knocking them down (Silhouettes of Peter attacking them, save for the final guy, who is he currently taking out). There are seven of them total on the page, plus Peter.  
**Peter (Narration):** This feels… Amazing.

**Page Seventeen**

**Top Panel:** We see Peter looking over the men he has just taken down and he is actually half grinning.  
**Middle Panel:** There are still plenty of men present and Peter turns to face them. We see indications of heavy breathing from Peter, who is growing tired.  
**Peter (Narration):** I can't keep this up forever. I need to get out now.  
**Bottom Panel:** We cut to Donnie, who is being helped up, while Peter (Who has just back flipped a great distance) is running away in the distance. Donnie now has a black eye thanks to Peter.  
**Thug 1: **"Want us to go after him boss?"  
**Thug 2:** "He took down seven guys with no sweat. He has to be one of those super freaks you hear about all over the TV these days."  
**Donnie:** "Nah boys, we've still a got a deal to make. We'll get the man another day."

**Page Eighteen **

**Top Panel:** We're introduced to a new character, which is clean shaven and very well dressed, standing on a platform inside a warehouse. Below him, Donnie and the others are coming in and he notices some of them are pretty beat up.  
**Bottom Left Panel:** We see Donnie going up the stairs to the previous character, who is waiting at the top of the staircase.  
**Bottom Right Panel:** We zoom on Donnie's face. Donnie is looking very nervous and his right eye is black and wincing.

**Page Nineteen**

**Top Panel: **James Ventmiligia and Donald 'Donnie' Pierce are sitting in a room. Smoke fills the area, originating from a cigar in Donnie's mouth. James is sitting with his head on his hands and seems thoughtful.  
**Donnie (Caption Box):** "Umm… you're not going to believe this boss."  
**James:** "So, you're telling me that one man took down seven of our men, eight if you include yourself, with little ease?"  
**Donnie:** "That's what my eyes saw and they don't tell lies like the snitches down on 3rd. One of the boys thought he was one of them super-powered people."  
**Bottom Left:** Close up on James, whose index finger is curled beneath his bottom lip and he seems deep in thought  
**James:** "I'm inclined to not believe you Donnie."  
**Bottom Middle Panel:** Donnie now looks frightened and the cigar comes to a finish in his mouth.  
**Bottom Right Panel:** James is now smiling and has lowered his hands from his face.  
**James:** "But you came back with both the drugs and money, so I trust you. Plus, we've been pals since grade school Donnie. Back when I was the one who needed protection and you offered it."

**Page Twenty**  
**Entire Page: **James has risen from his seat and is heading toward the door, his back turned to Donnie. His hand is on the door.  
**James:** "Take it easy Donnie, you've earned it. I've got some errands to run, but you get that eye looked at. I'll be seeing you around."  
**Donnie:** "What'cha up to James?"  
**James: **"This and that… you said that guy had amnesia, right?"

**Page Twenty One**

**Top Panel: **We open on a make-shift shelter consisting of a sheet of metal over two broken foundations. The camera is far away and looking at the rough shelter and the rain pouring down on it.  
**Peter (Narration):** I don't get it. I still don't get what the old man was trying to say!  
**Middle Panel:** We are now inside the makeshift shelter and looking at a drenched Peter, who is reviewing the newspaper in his hands.  
**Peter(Narration):** I've read over this article time and time again! The only thing I've figured out is that he didn't mean I was blue and furry. He compared me to this Nightcrawler Mutant, but why? Did he mean I teleported here?  
**Bottom Panel:** We're back outside the makeshift shelter, but this time we see three men in fancy cloaks approaching the shelter  
**Donnie(Caption Box):** Yeah, I believe so… why?  
**James (Caption Box):** Then we can use this to our advantage

**Next Issue: Peter Parker, The Amazing… Criminal? Not only that, but a name from his past will return!** **Stay Tuned for Issue 649: The Wrong Crowd, part two of the four part Rough Beginnings Arch!**

Amazing Spider-Man: Rude Awakening

A four Part Arch that removes Peter Parker from the Brandnewverse, taking place after Origins of Species (Or Before Dan Slott's Big Time)

Issue One: Rude Awakening

"_Imagine if you will, waking up with no idea where you are. We've all been there and eventually you remember and reality sets back in. But what if reality doesn't set in? What if you can't even remember your own name?"_

The first sensation he felt upon awakening is a damp coldness numbing the left side of his head. It invites him back to rest, but he musters the strength to open his eyes. Filthy water floods his left eye and he jolts upright, removing his face from the puddle he had been partially resting in. Damp hair clings to forehead and he parts it back with a shivering hand.  
A husky voice calls out, "Where am I?" and for a moment, it startles him. The voice came from his lips, but he can't recall sounding like that. Still, an even more frightening thought follows that; _I can't recall what my own voice sounds like._ The confusion continues, as he can't recall anything about himself; neither name nor address, family or friends. Yet, he can recall what each of these things is and as he looks to the sky he can tell that the clouds rolling in are storm clouds, and that he should find some sort of shelter before the rain falls.  
Observing the surroundings, he can clearly tell this is a bad part of town. Homeless people move to and from alleys that all seem to lead to this open space in front of the water line where he awoke. Slowly rising to his feet, he gets a first look at the man in the water.  
His face is skinny with malnourishment and long bands frame the narrow features of his face. The left side of his face is dripping wet and the brunette hair is clumped to his head in a dark mess, bangs brushed back behind his ears. He realizes quickly this is himself, but as those hazel eyes stare up at him, distorted by the murky waters, he feels more afraid than ever; _I don't recognize the reflection looking back at me.  
__**"Who am I?" **_  
All he knows is that he won't find answers here alone and decides to take a chance with the homeless, silently hoping they have at least some sort of answer. As he turns to leave, a torn mask on the ground next to where he was lying catches his eye.  
It is a red piece, with a web design on it, originating from the center and expanding outwards. There is two large eye pieces in it, but both the lenses are missing from it and there is large slash marks through the mask itself.  
_"Whoever I am, the answers aren't here,"_ He thinks, as he turns his back on the mask and advance toward the homeless. As soon as he nears a group of them resting near a fire place, they all scatter and run off in different directions. Yelling for them to stop is useless, and he slumps down beside the makeshift fire pit; a burning trash can. The warmth feels nice, but his confusion is a much larger distraction and he kicks the trash can in anger, scolding his foot in the process. Cursing quietly, he hears something shuffle on the other side and spots a shaking pile of newspapers. He rises to his feet and approaches the newspaper stack, noticing various limbs sticking out of it. He grabs the newspaper, ripping it off of the slumbering man.  
Reaching out to wake the man, the grizzled man grabs his hand and drags him down, bringing them face to face. His eyes are bloodshot and almost hazy, with a grizzly white beard and a dirty red toque on his head, the name Rolland sown on it. Unsure what else to do, he utters, "Umm… Hi?"  
Almost instantly Rolland starts yelling gibberish, spraying his face with spit. It is clear Rolland is stoned out of his mind and he tries to push Rolland off him. However, his hand becomes glued to Rolland and as he rises up, he brings Rolland up with him. Now he is freaking out too and uses the brute of his strength to push the Rolland off him, removing the invisible bond between them.  
"Sorry, I uh..." He mutters as he turns and begins to move away from the yelling homeless man. As he begins to put ground between them, he makes out one word amongst the gibberish; "El Diablo" or in English, "The Devil." The man quickly realizes he is speaking Spanish and turns to face him.  
"Did you just call me the devil?" asked the man and Rolland grabs one of the newspapers he had been resting with. It's battered and looks fairly old, but he can still make out the picture and title on the front page; A furry blue creature with an arm through it and the caption, "The devil returns home or the fallen messiah?"  
He snatched the newspaper away from Rolland, keeping the actual man at bay. He scanned it quickly, picking out key words "Night Crawler", "Transportation", and "X-men".  
"Hey you tools, get into place. The shipment is coming in soon and if anything goes wrong, Big Man will have our heads." The voice of a person not insane caught the man's attention and he turned to observe a group of 'average Joe' looking men moving towards the pier by the water front.  
"Finally," mutters the man and still clutching the newspaper, heads toward the men. The man from before is yelling orders at the other men, who begin scrambling around and trying to look professional. The man, clearly in charge, holds a suit case and continues to yell about, "How hard it is to get good help these days! You're all worthless mooks!"  
"Yo Donnie, someone's coming," points out one of the other men as the man draws close and Donnie turns to face him, looking around nervously first.  
"Yo buddy, what you doing here? Scram!" shouts Donnie, getting closer to the man and the man freezes, unsure what to do or say.  
"I'm kind of… really lost... any chance you could help me?"  
"Yo Donnie, you think he's working for the Coppers?"  
"Timothy, one more word out of you and you'll be sleeping with the fishes tonight. Now keep an eye out for the dealers and I'll deal with this chump!" threatens Donnie and the man is unsure whether he should flee or try and talk sense with these guys.  
In the end, desperation wins out and the man asks, "Please, I can't remember anything…"  
"Now buddy, why don't you scram before you get more than lost out here," warns Donnie and he reaches into his coat pocket. The man nearly wavers, but the nagging voice in the back of his head tells him to keep trying.  
"Please, I need help..."  
"The boy don't listen do he?" As Donnie addresses the crowd, something in the back of the man's head tingles and then he feels extreme pain as Donnie pistol whips the side of his face with a golden gun. The man falls to his knees, clutching the side of his face.  
"We tried to warn yea, didn't we?" Donnie stands over the fallen man and aims his gun down. In that moment, the world seems to slow down.  
The man can see Donnie's finger curling around the trigger, but it's moving at such a slow pace, that he is able to rise and push the gun to the side. Almost immediately after the threat is gone, time resumes to normal speed and a bullet goes into the ground.  
**"How'd he do that?" **  
Donnie attempts to shoot the man again and although things don't go quite as slowly as last time, he is still able to dodge with ease. The more Donnie attempts to shoot the man, the faster things go until it's reflex for the man to use the tingling in the back of his head to help warn him in advance, and allow him to twist head and body out of the way of the bullets.  
Donnie's gun clicks dry and the man instinctively grabs it and whips it out of his hand. He then lands a single blow to the Donnie's face, knocking him flat on his back.  
"Boys, waste this chump!" shouts Donnie and all around the man, the Average Joes begin pulling out handguns.  
"Not cool," is all the man has time to mutter, before he begins leaping and jumping out of the way of the bullets. His body is more flexible than any regular man's and he is able to leap higher than any normal man should. He is a constant blur as he dodges the path of the bullets desiring to claim his life. Throughout the fire fight, the man feels a thrill over take his body and he begins to punch out the thugs closest to him. Yet, he knows he can't keep this up forever and as the rain begins to fall, he quickly flees the scene and leaves the thugs to nurse their injured and wallow in defeat.

"Pierce, what the hell happened?" James Ventmiligia watched as his right hand man, Donald 'Donnie' Pierce, brought in seven unconscious men back from the drug deal he was overseeing; Donnie himself had a nice black eye.  
James had known Donald from school years and it was through that means that Donald had gotten the position he had today; James knew he wasn't the most competent man around, but good help is hard to find these days.  
"They jump us?" asked James and Donnie just looked at him and sighs, before replying, "You're never going to believe this boss."

"You're telling me that one man knocked out seven of our men and dodged 15 clips worth of bullets without taking a single hit?" James has trouble believing Donnie's story, but has no other choice than to take his word for it; he came back with both the money and the drugs, meaning the deal had gone perfectly despite the intervention by the crazed Superman Donnie keeps telling James about.  
"You said he was suffering from amnesia or something right?" asks James and Donnie nodded his head in agreement, before asking,  
"Why?"  
"Because we may be able to use this to our advantage."

He had read over the newspaper article almost fifty times now and he was still as confused as ever. The piece was a memorial for the X-Man Nightcrawler, who was part of a mutant lead superhero group in San Francisco. He was a mutant who was able to teleport over great distances and had a demonic appearance despite his Christian views. The piece was actually touching, but he was trying to draw links between Nightcrawler and himself.  
_"Is he saying I teleported here?" _  
The thought scared him and he wondered if he was a mutant or something; it would explain his abilities from earlier. He was suddenly tempted to go test his 'powers' out again, but the downpour of rain was enough to discourage him for the moment.  
He was currently holed up in a make-shift shelter, consisting of a large sheet of metal over top two broken foundations, not far from where he was earlier. It wasn't much, but it kept the rain off him, even though he was drenched before he had time to construct his shelter and his hair still stuck to the side of his face. Not to mention all he had was a pair of ragged jeans and a t-shirt; not exactly storm material. In fact, he was shivering in his makeshift shelter when three men approached him, rain dripping down the sides of their black cloaks.  
"I think that's him James," said one of the cloaked men and the one he seemed to be addressing took a step forward.  
"You wouldn't happen to be a super powered amnesiac would you?" asked James and he instinctively rolled out the back of his shelter and rose, fists raised. Rain began to pelt him and he asked, "What do you want?"  
"Calm down, we're not here to hurt you," said James and he slowly lowered his fists, still poised for attack though.  
"Then what do you want?"  
"Would you like a job?"

**Next Issue: Peter Parker, The Amazing… Criminal? Not only that, but a name from his past will return!** **Stay Tuned for Issue 2: The Wrong Crowd, Part Two of the four part Rough Beginnings Arch!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Wrong Crowd

**Author's Note: I'm just doing it in Story form and will release promotional art and character concepts, rather than covers from now on. This will be the last cover. /r/11r9ce9/7 **

**Chapter Two: The Wrong Crowd**

_Previously on Amazing Spider-Man: Peter Parker awoke with no memory in a place unfamiliar to him. Still able to function and gifted with a functional mind, he interfered with the wrong crowd and revealed himself to be super powered to them. They came to him with a proposition; Food and Shelter if he came to work for them. _

"First thing first, we need to give you a name. Did you have any ID on you at all?"

The man sat in a damp leather seat, riding in the back of a limo. The dampness originated from the water dripping off of him, similar water continued to pour down outside the vehicle. He watched the rain hit the window and break apart, spider-webbing over the windows.

"Buddy, are you alright?" The voice and a hand on his shoulder brought the man back to the present and he nodded toward the guy who had reached out to him.

"Did you have any ID with you?" asked the first guy again and he shook his head.

"Well then, we'll just give you a nickname for now, ok? The rest of us have them too." The man didn't know what to say, but was interested at the prospect of having an identity again, even if it was only temporary.

"What do you say he was like in the fight again Sevoni?"

"Like a… ricocheting bullet sir," replied one of the four others in the car and the man in charge nodded his head.

"Ricochet, we could use that."

"What about Rick for short?"

"That's good. So what do you say to Rick?" The man pondered over for a moment and then nodded.

"Very good. Now let's introduce you to the gang. Sevoni here, well you saved his life earlier today. Threw him out of a bullet's path is the way he tells it." Rick nodded his head in acknowledgement but the guy didn't do anything in return.

"The other guy is Franklin Lexus, but we just call him Frankie." Frankie gave Rick a little nod and Rick returned it, unsure what else to do.

"And the two big guys are the Alric brothers, Eric and Alex. They're my body guards and can kill you in ten different ways with a single hand." Rick had no idea how to tell them apart, for both were identical with their large muscular frames and blond hair.

"And I am James. When we get to where we are going, you'll basically be working under me and report to me. I'm very curious to see what you're capable of," said James, offering Rick his hand. Rick shook it and the cold grip of James hand made Rick shiver.

"What am I going to be doing?"

"Well, I provide living accommodations for some of the… lost, like you Rick. And all I ask in exchange is that you work as a group and help me deal with… problems. Basically grunt labor, but free food and shelter. It's not a bad deal, especially for someone who doesn't have an identity." James spoke with a finality that kept Rick quiet the rest of the journey. Even though James continued to talk, Rick zoned out again, watching the patterns of rain against the window. Even though he tried to see other designs, he couldn't push the thought of spider webs out of his mind and for a second he saw a face between the webbing; a quick burst of red and then it was gone.

"Rick, we're here. I'd suggest staying close," said Frankie, shaking Rick's shoulder and he realized the vehicle had come to rest in front of a large warehouse. The doors opened and the Alric brothers and James got out first. Then Rick was next and the rain began to pour down on him, bouncing off the thick black coat James had given him upon entering the limo. The men rushed into the warehouse and Rick was surprised to walk into a giant cafeteria of sorts. Over a hundred men were seated in the main hall of the warehouse, eating what seemed like turkey and potatoes lathered in gravy. Steam floated off the food and the delicious scent filled Rick's nostrils and he felt himself start to drool; he still hadn't eaten yet since coming to consciousness.

"I have matters to attend to, so stay with Sevoni or Frankie. They'll look after you and give you the tour," said James, before leaving with the Alric twins and Rick was unsure what to do.

"Babysitting duty is all yours," said Sevoni, who left to join a crowded table at the far end of the hall. Frankie looked at Rick and then gestured to a table not far away.

"Let's get you feed before you drool all over yourself," said Frankie, but Rick couldn't tell if he was joking or not; regardless, he wiped his mouth quickly before following Frankie. Frankie quickly grabbed him a dull metal tray and threw some meat and potatoes on it.

"Gravy?"

"Yes please," said Rick, watching the thick liquid pour over the food.

"What are you, his mother Frankie? Let the man get his own food," said someone from down the table, but Frankie ignored them and handed Rick his tray of food. He gestured to sit down and there was a metallic wet slap as Rick sat down. Rick tore into his food without a second thought, almost biting the fork he was using a few times. Down the table he heard a group of people whispering and noticed them pointing, but mostly ignored them as he feasted.

"Damn man, you inhaled that," said Frankie a few minutes later, as Rick's gut heaved with satisfaction. A trickle of gravy was stuck in his scruff and he smiled in response, still trying to catch his breath from the fast pacing he had been eating at.

"Someone, please tell me, what in the hell is he doing here?" Rick recognized the voice and groaned mentally.

"The Big Man decided he wanted some with a little more bounce in his step Donnie, so back off," said Frankie, who had risen to address him.

"Are you threatening me Frankie?" asked Donnie, giving Frankie a shove; Donnie was of a much bigger build and Frankie got shoved aside pretty easily.

"No I am," said Rick, stepping between the two of them and staring down Donnie.

"I'm not afraid of you," said Donnie putting on a tough guy show and towering over Rick.

"How's the eye?" Donnie swung suddenly and violently at Rick, who caught him by the wrist and bent it back.

"You need something faster than bullets to hurt me, not slower than an idiot like yourself," said Rick, letting go of Donnie and turning around.

"Don't you walk away from me!" shouted Donnie and Rick heard a gun cock. One quick punch to the tender eye and the problem was solved.

"Ready for that tour you're supposed to give me?" asked Rick to Frankie, as he proceeded to the door. Looking up, he saw that James had watched the entire thing and the two locked eyes for a few moments, before Rick looked away.

"You just made a lot of enemies," said Frankie as the two left the cafeteria area. Rick shrugged his shoulders, but Frankie wasn't done.

"However, you made a lot of friends in high places, or as high as you can get in this joint. Whether you like it or not, you're the new accessory here, so expect to be busy."

The tour had been quick; prison cell like areas they called rooms, the main hall cafeteria area, and the armory summed up Rick's new home pretty well. It was the new clothing Rick enjoyed most, though it was a little tight especially around the crotch, but Rick didn't mind. After a nice long shower and a trimming of the scruff and wild hair, lights out had been called.

And now, as other slept, Rick stood outside the warehouse he called home and looked at the wall before him as a challenge he was eager to beat. It was still damp from the storm earlier, but his mind was on other matters. The entire day, Rick had been puzzled by his powers and one in particular; the way objects seemed to stick to his grip. And rather than lie in bed and ponder it, Rick decided to do a little test.

"Now or never," muttered Rick and he placed his hands on the wall over his head. Then he pressed his bare feet on the damp metal and pulled himself up. It took him a moment to get over the freezing sensation moving through his body, but after that passed, Rick came to an exhilarating realization. He was suspended on the wall nearly a foot and half off the ground, his hands and feet literally sticking to the metal wall. Rather than just remain there, he began to move up the wall to fight the chill. He started at a slow pace, but as he became more confident he wasn't going to fall, he moved faster and faster. He crawled over a window and was thrilled that the adhesiveness of his body didn't change over a new substance. He continued climbing up, until a voice from below called out to him, "Quite a trick you can do there." Rick froze and looked down, his body relaxing slightly when he saw Frankie's head sticking out the window he had just crawled over.

"Damn it, you scared me. And a jump scare at this height makes for an uncomfortable fall," replied Rick, perching on his wall to look down at Frankie.

"The guy who can dodge bullets and climb walls dies from one man's voice and a quick drop? I'm sure there is irony there…"

"Ha ha, I'm rolling on my wall from laughing so hard," said Rick, voice thick with sarcasm.

"Seriously though, can you shot webs? You could be Spider-Man's homeless cousin or something," asked Frankie and Rick made a motion with one hand, holding himself up with a single hand and feet alone, but no change in his balance. He shook his head after several different motions and said, "Who knows? Maybe the webbing was handmade and I'm the real deal… Spider-Man right? I mean, I can't remember anything before this." Frankie seemed to ignore the audacity of that statement and replied, "Not being able to remember… that would be a nice luxury."

"Luxury? You think I'm happy I can't remember a damn thing about myself?"

"None of the rest of us have the luxury of forgetting what brought us to this point Rick! None of us would have chosen this life as a first choice Rick!" From his perch on the wall, Rick looked down at his friend with displeasure.

"We always have a choice…"

"Really? In case you haven't noticed, you're one of us now! You're in the same damn boat! Did you have a choice?" Rick moved down toward the window as Frankie began to close it, struggling slightly. He caught it with one hand and pushed it back up with little ease.

"Whoa, I wasn't judging you Frankie…"

"Like hell you weren't. We all have a choice? What kind of steaming horse sh…"

"I wasn't judging…"

"You don't know what my life has been like! It's something I'd much rather forget…"

"I don't even know what my life has been like Frankie!"

"Then you don't have the nightmares!" Rick caught the window as Frankie tried to slam it shut again.

"Seriously, screw off Rick. I'm done talking to you…"

"You make a big deal about your life and then leave me in the dark?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You brought it up for a reason."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Maybe you should.." started Rick, but Frankie laughed and cut him off, "Talk about it? What are we, thirteen?"

"Give it a shot Franklin, I'm all ears." The statement with spoken with clam clarity and the two locked gazes for a moment.

"I've got to be out of my mind," muttered Frankie and Rick held back a small grin and moved onto the window ledge, sitting half inside Frankie's room. It was nearly identical to Rick's, save for a few posters of swimsuit models.

"I'm all ears."

I was born as one Franklin Alexander Lexus and entered a very dysfunctional family from the get go. My father was a high roller, a drunk, and a lawyer; the worst of three worlds. My mother was a very secluded woman and although she occasionally made an attempt to make bonds with me, for the most part she wasn't there and didn't seem to care; it was my attention or my father's and I knew which she craved more.

After my mom gave birth to my sister, my dad ignored the both of us and was absolutely obsessed with my sister. I had never had his love, but my mom had and when she lost that, she offed herself. He loved my sister so much, but refused to give me the time of day. I was a straight A student throughout most of grade and high school and heads of multiple clubs. Still, I never got his attention and when I got to college, I rebelled. I started doing drugs and my IQ level dropped drastically. My life became a downward journey of destruction and it lead to a conclusion at the place the rest of my family called home.

I brought my so called friends 'home' for a long weekend, assuming my father and sister would be gone on one of the vacations they loved to take without me. In the midst of a party, my dad came home early. He was furious and decided he would put us all behind bars, boasting it loud and proud to my friends. They didn't like that much and guns were drawn, including my own. Things got heated, as my dad decided he would evoke his god given right to protect himself and in the end one person died; little Ariel, my father's entire world. She was only thirteen at the time and my dad took me to court, claiming I was the killer. I was found guilty, even though we had all stood in the same place, all had the same guns, same bullets, same everything. I gave the impression I had given up and lured them into false sense of security. On the way to the prison, I killed my captors and went on the run. Then I meet up with James and ended up here…

"Wow… I don't know what to say Frankie.. I'm sorry…" Rick's voice was soft and quiet and he heard Frankie whisper, "But I fired off three rounds. I wanted to kill him so bad and it could have been me." The admission was barely audible and Rick pretended not to hear him when he looked at him.

"Save your sorrys Rick. They'll get you nowhere in this place." Frankie got close to Rick, making him slightly uncomfortable as he looked him dead in the eye.

"You can't trust anyone here Rick, not even me. It'll get you killed, even with your powers. Protect numero uno and you'll survive." Rick was speechless and moved back on to the wall, after seeing the crazed look in Frankie's eye.

"Now get your ass back to your room before you catch pneumonia outside. You've been recruited by one of those 'friends in high places' to do a heist tomorrow." Frankie slammed his window shut after that and ignored Rick's tapping till he left and returned to his room.

There had been a lot on Rick's mind throughout the night and before he knew it, morning was upon him.

"You got five minutes to be down in the armory and ready to go," said a nameless person, who peeked inside his room. Rick gave him a thumbs up; despite lack of sleep, he was perfectly fine. He chalked it up to awakening from whatever state he had been in yesterday.

"Come on Rick, get your arse out of bed." Frankie stuck his head in the doorway for a brief second, before disappearing. Rick didn't need to be told thrice to get moving and he quickly donned a pair of jeans and a sweater before racing towards the armory, still fresh in his mind from the tour last night. There was about eight men in the armory and Frankie was leaning on a wall in the back.

"Nice sweater, nothing like holding up a bank in style, eh?" teased Frankie in the armory and Rick did a double take.

"Wait… what the hell are we doing?"

"Are you really that naïve Rick? We're criminals and I thought I made that quite clear last night. And that's the least obvious occasion… How about when you interfered with Donnie's drug trade?" Truth be told, Rick had his suspicions all along, but he had hoped it wasn't the case.

"There's no backing out anyways Rick. They'll kill you. And they do have things faster and more powerful than bullets," warned Frankie, as a man handing out weapons came close to me.

When he reached Rick, he shook his head and said, "I'm more dangerous without a weapon." The man didn't ask questions and handed the pistol to Frankie. Another man was approaching, handing out various masks for everyone to wear. When Rick got his, he stopped and said out loud, "Hey I know this mask."

"Good for you, you've turned on the TV in the last few years. The media loves this guy, whether for good or bad," said Frankie, pulling over a mask that seemed eerily familiar to Rick; a blue cap, with wings coming off the top. And as he continued to look down the line, he recognized several more, but couldn't quite place them.

"Oh my… you guys dress up as super heroes to rob banks? That's horrible," whispered Rick and Frankie grinned from beneath his mask.

"Shut up and put on your damn mask," said Frankie and Rick slowly pulled the Spider-Man mask over his face.

**Next Issue: Peter Parker will go up against someone just as gifted as he is. Can he trust his 'friends' to have his back? Definitely not. Stay Tuned for Chapter 3: Choices, Part Three of the four part Rough Beginnings Arch!**


End file.
